My Hero
My Hero is the thirty-fourth episode of Season 13. Main Plot Becky, who is falling for Sir Excellence, wants to find out if he is being truthful about his identity. She approached Grace who suggested that she get a picture of the guy with the guy holding a piece of paper that read Me. He sent it and she shows Imogen. Imogen then asks Winston about the picture, and he tells her it's Hunter Hollingsworth and that they can probably find him gaming at a computer in the computer room. Becky was surprised and grew upset upon learning that he was in Grade 9. She then decides it's time to break things off with Sir Excellence and tells him that both of them being at Degrassi is a bad idea. She also doesn't like the fact he lied about who he was. Later, Hunter guesses Becky is the girl he's been dating and finds her gaming with Imogen by her side at Degrassi. Angry, he asks for his items and money back from the game, and threatens to turn her into a troll if she tells anyone what they did in the meadow. He is upset when Becky tells him that it's just a game, but he replies saying she doesn't understand the game. He seems to take the game very seriously, and more real than reality itself. Later Becky blurted out making out with Hunter (online) to her mother, who guilt her into standing up for Luke at his upcoming trial. Sub Plot Drew is upset for being fired from the campaign and takes it out on Dallas, causing them to fight. At the same time, he talked to Imogen and learned that he could fight being fired because he was wrongfully terminated. He went to talk to Mr. Hollingsworth and a reporter saw the argument, which ended with Mr. Hollingsworth falling into the pool. The reporter wanted to talk but Drew just left. The next day at Degrassi, Miles told him not to talk to the reporter, citing the affair which Drew didn't know the full details about. He decided instead of talking to the reporter to talk to Mr. Hollingsworth. He approached it maturely, only wanting a reference and his contacts. He apologized to Dallas and showed him the contacts that could help their DoubleD business work. He later went to apologize to Clare at her home. He started to walk away until she opened the door. He apologized and she told him they could be friends again. Third Plot Zig was nervous about his upcoming meeting with his mom and told Maya that he was kicked out because a member of a gang went to rob him armed with a gun at his family's store. He wasn't there but his mom and younger brother were. He then was given an ultimatum about leaving the gang or home and he chose the gang. The first afternoon that he was supposed to meet his mom, he went to his job instead and screwed up cooking onions. Chef Kaz then yelled at him. Later, Zig invited his mom over to Maya's for dinner. He cooked for them and they talked. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song My Hero by The Foo Fighters. *The reason as to why Zig was kicked out of his home is revealed. Zig was selling drugs in front of his family store, where a member of a gang went to rob him, armed with a gun. However, while Zig wasn't there, his mother and little brother were. His mother gave Zig an ultimatum following this event - leave the gang or be kicked out of the home. Refusing to leave the gang, Zig went on to live on the streets. *Alli and Jenna are mentioned by Clare. *This episode ends the short-lived online relationship of Becky Baker and Hunter Hollingsworth. |-| Gallery= Myhero1.png Myhero2.png Myhero3.png Myhero4.png Myhero5.png Myhero6.png Myhero7.png 78uuiiuu.png U88uiuiiuuui.png 89uiuuiui.png 10417510_10153092577319119_8715659376334256768_n.jpg 10342794_10153099700384119_2411826474964086089_n.jpg 67ytttyttyt.png 65trttrr.png 56rtttrt.png 5rttttrtr.png 56trrtr.png 76yytytty.png 76yutytyty.png 67u766767u.png 76yttttu.png 67ytttt.png 76yttuttt.png 67ytttytyyt.png 76ytttyr.png 78ttyt.png 76ytttyty.png 786uuy.png 6877yuy.png 87tyytyu.png 7ytyttryt.png 565tttrr.png 65ytrtrr5.png 5trtrtrtr.png 65ytrtrttr.png 67ytrrrtr.png 65555y.png 56rtttr.png 65trr555.png 76yttyytty.png 5ytrrrt.png 45regrrt.png 65yrtrt.png 6y5trre.png 5te5454.png 45reerer.png 67tytuy.png 65yrrtrrrt.png 76tuytyty.png 76tyutfff.png 765ytfyt.png 6yrtrrry.png 65y5trr.png 65y565565t.png 56yrtrtrrt.png 6y5trrtrt.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo *MTV Canada Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer Doolittle *Shauna MacDonald as Mrs. Novak *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Tara Spencer-Nairn as Mrs. Baker *Joanne Vannicola as Chef Kaz Supporting Cast *Cyrus Faird as Jose Perez *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino |-| Quotes= *Becky: "I'm the creepy old perv." *Zig: "I'm sorry I'm not perfect!" *Zig: "I was scared." *Becky: "I made out with a boy I didn't know." *Mrs. Baker:"Family sticks together. We both know that Luke didn't do anything wrong." *Hunter: "Why did you have to go and be a real girl? Everything's better when it stays online." Becky: "Hunter, Sir Excellence isn't real. Real of Doom is just a game." Hunter: "The fact that you would even say that proves that you don't get it! Real world people always disappoint, online I'm a hero. You wanna live IRL, you go ahead, noob...Oh, and if you tell anyone about what we did in the Meadow of Zorath, I will find you and I will turn you into a troll." (Hunter leaves) Imogen: "That was intense...Wait, what did you do in the Meadow of Zorath?" Becky: "Don't worry about it. I gotta get a life." |-| Featured Music= *''"On Your Side"'' by Scattered Trees *''"No Alibi"'' by Hopeful Monster *''"Yellow Lights"'' by A Lanky Swede |-| Links= *Watch My Hero on YouTube *Watch My Hero on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes